


Surprise Wake-Up Call

by Mayumi_Takahashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_Takahashi/pseuds/Mayumi_Takahashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is caught sleeping on the job and Sam comes up with an ingenious way of waking him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Wake-Up Call

After coming out of the coffee shop with a tray of two tall mocha lattes, Sam approached the car and caught Dean sleeping in the driver's seat. He had one arm lying across the steering wheel and his head bent over it, his forehead pressed against his forearm. Sam chuckled, reached through the open window and set the tray on the passenger seat before making his way around to the other side of the car. 

The younger brother then bent over and forward, sticking his head into the car, a teasing, playful sort of smirk lacing his lips. He knew the sure-fire way to wake up the sleeping beauty. He leaned in closer to his brother's face until their noses were almost touching and then, when all was relatively quiet he pulled back and reached one arm over to press on the horn, causing the loud noise to reverberate through the whole car and the surrounding area.

"Ahh!" Dean jolted awake and then turned his head to find Sam practically busting a gut laughing. "Ugh...not cool dude..." he groaned while rubbing at his temples, trying to ward off a sudden oncoming headache. 

"Serves you right for sleeping on the job. Isn't it your turn to be on watch duty?" Moving back to the other side of the car Sam then climbed into the passenger side, moving the tray to his lap and closed the door behind him. He carefully pulled on his seat belt and handed Dean one of the still semi-hot lattes. 

"Thanks," he replied, taking the beverage, opening it and sipping at it cautiously. "This whole taking up a twelve-hour watch thing and then rotating is certainly hard on the body...and the mind. What do ya say about finding a room and hitting the hay for the night?" he asked in between a yawn and a quick arm stretch. 

Sam chuckled out loud and attempted to hide said laugh behind his coffee cup. "You sure you haven't slept enough for the both of us?" he teased. "Oh and by the way, you were snoring kind of loudly and..." He pointed to the corner of his mouth and couldn't resist a smirk when Dean wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and an unabashed expression plastered all over his face. The more he tried to hide his obvious embarrassment the more noticeable it really was. 

"Shut up..." he murmured while avoiding his brother's annoying grin and instead turned his keys in the ignition, starting up the hum of his beauty's engine. It was very faint but there was a hint of a small smirk over his lips when he glanced sideways at Sam before casually turning away and focusing his attention back on the road. 

The rest of the drive was nothing but silent until Dean tuned the radio to the local rock station and Bon Jovi's 'Livin' on a Prayer' came on. As he began tapping his thumbs on the wheel and singing along to the song, Sam rolled his eyes and smiled before he started singing too.

At least there was still something left to smile about...


End file.
